Curse of Sins
by Findel
Summary: It has been many years since the tower of london and the Hellsing organization has been disbanded. Now the Hellsing mansion is a tourist attraction. But, soon business starts booming when rumors of a ghost ihabiting the mansion start up.
1. Default Chapter

**Curse of Sins**

**Chapter: 1**

**Lonely Nights**

* * *

Well this is my first shot at a Hellsing fic. If some people also read Slayers fanfics then you will probably know me as mostly a slayers writer...well now I'm going to try and do this wonderful series some justice.

* * *

She walked down the long deserted hallways of the manor. The clatter of her boots echoed throughout as she made her way to the door. She soon reached the gigantic double doors and opened them without effort. The moon shone down upon her as she looked at the world that had been covered in night. She then smiled, allowing her fangs to show, as she began to move towards the iron gates. Seras gracefully undid the padlock on the gate before stepping out onto the streets of London. "Ah, time to get a bit to drink," she mused as her scarlet eyes gleamed in the night.

She then quickly moved, quicker than any mortal could hope to, and stopped in front of a blood bank. After looking at the building for a moment she closed her eyes in concentration. A few moments later a black pool appeared at her side as she opened her eyes once again. Seras reached in and pulled out two large metal briefcases; that looked too heavy for her light frame to support, without an ounce of effort. She smiled happily; thus showing her fangs even more, as she walked forward and through the wall. Seras appeared on the other side of the wall inside a cold storage cell filled with blood packets. She opened the case to show that they where refrigerated and made to transport the blood without it spoiling. She then began to pick through the packs while remarking, "I've struck it rich this time."

She filled the deep cases with every assortment of blood; including the rare AB blood type, before closing the cases on the load of blood. She then turned to the wall and walked back through to the streets outside. After making sure no one saw her exit she headed back to the mansion with the same blinding speed that had brought her to the blood bank. She soon reached the cast iron gates of the mansion as she stopped on a dime from the run she had been using. As she walked through the gates she stopped to take in the mansion that she had lived in for so long. It was holding up well for the old building it was, but it had started showing it's age. It had patch work here and there and a garden that had been redone time and time again. Seras sighed as she started walking towards the door thinking, 'I'll never know why people find this place so interesting.' As she walked through the door she laughed and said, "Why because they're looking for me. They think I'm some kinda bloody ghost...but I'm so much worse."

It had been years since the Hellsing organization had existed and she had been secretly living in the old mansion. For one reason she stopped drawing a paycheck since she was pronounced dead with the rest of her team at the village of cheddar on that faithful night. So she couldn't support herself because she didn't want to have to deal with the fact of hiding what she had become. 'Besides it's easier to hide and act as if you don't exists then to just hide one part of you,' Seras thought as she climbed the steps to the second floor. She walked past Integra's old office and down a hallway while saying, "Everything went to hell when she died."

It was true; the Hellsing heir had no children of her own to carry on the family business. With the death of Integra the government disbanded the standing forces of Hellsing and sent them back to their old units. As for Alucard, well he locked himself away in the dungeon under the mansion and went to sleep. She remembered how she pleaded him to stay; how she wanted him to run away with her.

* * *

"But, master why are you doing this? You're free now we can live however we wish," Seras baulked at what her master had decided to do since Integra's death.

Alucard looked at his fledgling and smirked at her as he turned to face her. "Don't worry Police Girl...I'm sure someone will need us in the future. I suggest you do the same as me and sleep until that time. Unless you are ready to part from me."

Seras thought she heard a tinge of sadness in the last bit of his statement, but cleared her head at the thought. She then looked at Alucard before turning and saying, "I'm not going to drink your blood master. But, I'm not giving up either, you can sleep if you wish I'm not going to join you."

Alucard watched as his child walked defiantly away from him. He smirked while he thought, 'She reminds me of when we first met in cheddar that night. Not ready to give up and die. Be careful police girl...as you will find out living as long as we do isn't always what it's cracked up to be.' He then turned into his chambers and whispered, "Goodbye Seras Victoria."

* * *

Seras' huffed at the memory as she reached what she was looking for and stopped in front of a door. 'I'm doing fine on my own. He can sleep all he wants...and I'll protect our home,' Seras thought as she turned the knob and walked in. She walked into an old library with a bunch of old books slowly decaying with the passage of time. She walked up to the main bookcase and began to scan for the correct book. She then stopped when she came to the book, 'Faust,' and pulled the book out slightly. There was a click as the section of bookcase slid out to reveal a secret refrigerator room meant for storing blood. Seras smiled before walking in a saying out loud, "Thank you Walter for this hiding place."

Seras set down the cases and began to hang her bounty on the different racks. She had picked up enough to last for at least three months before she would have to go back for more. As she finished placing the blood she grabbed a bag of A type before walking out and closing the secret door. As she made her way back down the hall she bit into the bag and let the cold liquid roll down her throat for her evening meal. After finishing with the bag Seras rolled it into a small ball and made her way to Integra's office. She opened the large double doors to enter into the same room that she used to be given orders from. As she crossed the room memories came to her of a earlier time for bad or good.

* * *

She had been looking for her master when she happen to walk past Integra's office. The office doors were open and she was about to ask if she had seen him but her words fell short. There he was. Alucard and Integra were on the balcony gazing at the stars of the London night sky. Not saying a word to either just standing there as if a they knew what each other was thinking.

* * *

For some reason Seras had run away feeling like she had lost something. She huffed again at the memory and said, "Who needs them. I was never good enough for either of them."

Seras had meant to laugh off the memory but it and her remarks caused anger to rise in her. She turned and punched a wall hard enough to cause the marble to crack some what. She turned and looked at the painting of Integra's father and shouted, "I was never good enough for anyone here was I!"

After a few moments of standing there just shaking with rage Seras breathed deep, more out of habit than need, and began to take back control of her emotions. She walked over to Integra's desk while pitching the bag into the trash can besides the desk. She sat down in the old leather chair and opened the top drawer of the desk. She reached into the back of the drawer and stuck to the top of the space was Integra's emergency stash of cigars. After pulling out the small case Seras opened it and pulled out one of the tubes of tobacco with the lighter that was hidden with them. She placed the cigar in her mouth and lit the tobacco. She took a long drag before bringing the cigar from her mouth and exhaling. "Now I know why she liked these. They can relieve so much stress when you're having a bad day."

Seras sat and puffed on the cigar for a while as her body began to relax. She had began smoking what was left of Integra's cigars about two months after Alucard and her had last seen each other. She found the tobacco still had an effect even on a vampire, 'Maybe that's why master was in here a lot.'

Sears shook her head as she finished the last of the cigar and put it out before dumping the remains in the trash can. She sighed as she thought, 'Yeah right...the reason master was her is because he was busy pining over Integra and how she kept refusing his offer.' She frowned as she walked out onto the balcony and leaned onto the railing before saying, "All I was was a toy for master and a somewhat useful tool for Integra."

Thought Seras and Integra had reached somewhat of an understanding after the tower incident it didn't change that Integra was the master and she was the servant. Seras leaned on the railing for a while as she stared at the stars; just as they used to back when Integra was young. After awhile of staring she got frustrated with herself, "Bloody hell, master would be laughing at me if he saw how much my memories keep tormenting me tonight," as she turned around.

As she was about to walk away Seras heard a low whistle. She turned quickly and saw a pair of teenagers hanging about near one of the outer walls smoking. The two boys winked at her to compliment her. She blushed, redness finding her face for the first time in almost a decade, as she stepped back into a black portal and disappeared.

Seras reappeared in her living quarters where she promptly took off her uniform. She then quickly hid the items behind her coffin bed and then past through the coffin top to reach her bed. She hadn't used the manual control since the day she figured out how to go through objects just like Alucard used to do. She laid down while covering herself up before sighing. She then looked at the side of the coffin before thinking and saying out loud, "Goodnight Master."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	2. Curse of Sins Chapter 2: Noisy Days

**Curse of Sins**

**Chapter: 2**

**Noisy Days**

* * *

Next chapter up. I know the first bit of the story might come off some what slow but don't worry it will get interesting soon enough.

* * *

The sun rose in the London mists as the day began for the masses of the city. At about the same time a large white van pulled up to the cast iron gates of the Hellsing mansion. The driver parked the vehicle and got out to unlock the gate. As he approached he notice the padlock dangling from the chain wrapped around the gate. The man grumbled and remarked about, "Damn teenagers."

The man got back in the van, after opening the gates, and drove to the front of the mansion. The man then got out of the van and walked to the sliding door on the other side. He opened the door and shouted, "Come on get a move on time is money!"

At that a team of cleaners jumped out of the back and went to cleaning the mansion before it opened for business that day. It was true that no one other than government officials knew of Hellsing, but that didn't keep rumors from spreading about Integra and her crew. Many thought that she was a mad women that had an unnerving interest in the occult. This was the idea when a man named Andrew Martin; a well to do business man, bought the place. He had spent a decent bit of money in keeping the mansion up and hoped to make a profit by turning into a tourist attraction. The business had done alright but never did as well as he wished it would. Even after the heightened rumors about the last Hellsing being really into the occult. Nothing boosted visitors until there were ghost sightings. Many locals of London had reported odd occurrences in the mansion ever since the death of Sir Integra. At first it was lights on in the middle of the night. Then there were a few reports of odd sounds coming from the home. The thing that brought the flood of ghost hunters and eager tourist to the house was the report of a ghostly woman on the grounds. "I hope she continues to show," Andrew said out loud as he placed a single rose on the banister of the main stairs.

Andrew didn't consider himself a superstitious man but he thought that a rose for their ghostly woman wouldn't hurt. At first he thought that the apparition was that of the late Integra Hellsing herself. But, after a few more reports, it was found that this ghost didn't resemble her in the least. Most locals that caught a glimpse of her claimed she was a small framed woman with short strawberry-blonde hair. The most interesting thing about the reports were that they all remember for sure that she had dark crimson eyes that seemed so unnatural. Andrew had wondered what it would be like to actually meet this ghost but he had other things he had to do. "I suppose the roses will have to do," he said to himself as he went to inspect the rest of the home.

As Andrew walked through the house he saw the different teams of employees working hard to get the place ready for the days business. Some working on cleaning the whole of the mansion where the tour would head. Others getting ready to be the tour guides for the day by practicing what they would be saying as they went along. He smiled at seeing them working so hard. It was about this moment he past the stairway into the lower parts of the mansion. All the staff; Andrew included, felt an overwhelming energy whenever they got near the basement. They didn't like temping fate but it was the best part of the tour. "Mainly because of that room with the coffin and that weird room that's locked with the symbols on the door," Andrew said as he walked on to check other things and to get away from the feeling of darkness that came with those stairs.

* * *

Seras cracked an eye as her vampiric senses took in all the noise on the upper floors. 'Bloody hell I go through this almost everyday. I mean I can only take some many night on only a few hours sleep,' she thought grumpily as she turned on her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head.

Try as she might the pillow offered no refuge from the noise of the vacuums and carpet cleaners. As her anger started to rise she got a brainstorm, "Wait a minute...Master's room is lower than mine and it is made of reinforced concrete. Hopefully that can block out the noise," Seras said as she stepped through her coffin.

She entered her room and stretched as she awoke somewhat. She then reached behind her coffin and fished out the old purple sundress that she had worn to sleep many times before. She somewhat blushed as she thought, 'I know that master isn't waking up anytime soon, but it would feel so weird sleeping in his coffin almost totally nude.'

Seras shook her head to clear it of that thought and pulled the dress over her head. She was now clothed and was about to go to her master's room when she remembered something. "I almost forgot," she said as she reached back into the coffin and pulled out a knife in it's sheath.

Seras carefully handled the combat knife as she began to walk towards Alucard's room. She remember that after running out of ammo some many times she finally asked Walter to get her a melee weapon as well. Did Walter ever come through on her request. No more than a day later she was the proud owner of a new silver combat knife that had also been blessed by the priest at Westminster Abbey. Seras sighed as she passed through the last wall with a little difficultly because of the still lingering effects of the binding spell on her master's door. After a moment of concentration she floated into the room and landed lightly on the floor. She looked around in the darkness until her eyes fell on what she could make out as her master's sleeping form. He was leaned against the wall and slightly slumped over in his slumber. His midnight black hair had turned to white from years of sleep without nourishment. Seras sighed as she looked at him for a moment before saying, "Good day master," before slipping into his empty coffin with the knife finding a hiding place under the pillow.

* * *

The tour guides sighed a moment of relief as quitting time came about and they could lock up for the night. As the lock up team was finishing the pulled a gate across the entrance to the basement so that no one that got in would fall down there. The team then shut the main doors and locked them before going home as their day ended.

* * *

Seras' eyes opened as her body told her that the sun had gone down and it was time to awake. It was at this time that she noticed a feeling of darkness in the room. It was an odd feeling to say the least. It kind of felt like the aura Alucard put off, but there was something different about this aura. Seras reached under her pillow and unsheathed the combat knife before poking her head out of the coffin top. As her eyes crested the top of the coffin her eyes where assaulted by the light of a candle that sat on the table. After her eyes adjusted she saw a figure standing in from of her master's body. He was about five foot ten or so with totally white hair falling down to the middle of his back. He wore a black leather trench coat and combat boots, but the crowning piece of his outfit was the katana strapped on his hip. Seras' eyes widened as he inched closer to Alucard's body. Suddenly it seemed like her blood was alive as the instinct to protect her home and master came into her mind. She stood and shouted, "Leave him alone and get out," before leaping towards the man.

The man turned surprised at the voice from the opposite end of the room. He saw Seras coming at him and he crouched in a draw stance as he prepared. As Seras began to descend from her leap he stepped forward and drew his blade at a blinding speed. Seras saw the movement of the blade thanks to her vampiric eyes and tried to dodge as best she could. As she tried to dodge the blade; that was meant to slice off her head, dug into her right shoulder blade. Instead of continuing on a straight path she used the force of the cut to spin to the right and stab the man in the waist. "Looks like I got my own lick in," Seras said smugly as she backed away from the man.

The man repositioned himself and was about to make another move when the wound Seras had caused began to seep this black gas. The man hissed in a light tenor before saying, "You'll pay for that blessed knife," before charging at Seras.

Seras saw the move coming and ducked under the sword swing as it just barely missed her head. Seras was turning to face her opponent when a boot hit her right in the face. She went flying back into the wall to come to a complete stop on the floor. She hadn't thought or seen the spin kick he used coming. She sat up as she began to bleed from the face as well. "You have more skill than I thought," Seras remarked as a part of her sang because this would be a challenge.

The man sheathed his sword and hissed, "Another time," before becoming pure black mist and escaping under the door.

Part of Seras wanted to continue after him but another part remind her she was injured and needed her nightly meal. She was about to stand up when she felt something snake around her waist and something warm glide over the cut on her shoulder. She quickly turned her head to her right side to see two red eyes looking directly at her with hunger shining in them.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil for hanging it there but there is more to come.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	3. Curse of Sins Chapter 3: Alucard's Awake...

**Curse of Sins**

**Chapter: 3**

**Alucard's Awakening**

* * *

Another chapter up and now enter the master vampire himself.

* * *

Seras stared into Alucard's red eyes as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She wouldn't of thought that her master would awaken, but he was wide awake and looking at her with hunger. "Master," she asked surprised at him being so close to her.

Alucard smirk as he lowered his head and ran his tongue on Seras' hurt shoulder once again. After tasting more of her blood he replied, "How nice police girl brought me my breakfast in bed," before chuckling.

Seras gasped when she felt his tongue run over her injury. It felt so pleasing but at the same time was somewhat frightening. At about that moment the bond between them came to life like a fire in her brain. Seras bowed her head and closed her eyes as if fighting off a headache. She leaned her head back against the wall as the pain subsided. Before she could even open her eyes she felt Alucard's breath against her neck and then she felt his tongue. "Master," Seras moaned out as she felt Alucard's hand lightly run over her stomach.

Alucard smirked as his fledgling moaned as he slowly lapped up the blood that had drained to her neck. He slowly brought his tongue back down to Seras' shoulder as he continued in cleaning her off. He brought his head up at Seras moaning again and looked at her flushed face before saying sarcastically, "My...my have you missed me that much police girl?"

Seras didn't reply as she felt Alucard's hand move to her thigh. She felt it slowly run down her thigh and then slowly back up on the inside this time. She gasped at his movements and couldn't help but be swept away by his caress. After a few more moments of pleasure she somewhat came to herself and put a hand on top of his. She then turned and looked at him before saying, rather breathlessly, "Master...why..."

Alucard smirked as he watched Seras try to fight off the pleasure that her body wanted. He lowered his other hand to her wound and gathered some blood on his fingertips. He then offered it to Seras while asking, "Are you going to fight me as usual?"

Seras willingly took the gloved fingers into her mouth and sucked to them for the blood. After finishing she let his fingers go and then laid her head against the wall saying, "No master...I won't fight with you about blood...not anymore."

Alucard smiled, baring his fangs even more, as he inched closer to his fledgling. He then whispered, "Good girl. I knew you would come around. And, after tonight you've proven that I didn't waste my time with you," before biting into her neck.

Seras jerked as she felt the fangs penetrate her flesh. The pain flashed in her mind and then was quickly replaced with a feeling of pure pleasure. She gasped as she felt him start to suck on her neck. She tried to bring her hands up, not sure if to hold him in place or stop him altogether, but his hands held her arms at her sides. Seras began to squirm as her master continued to drain her of blood. As it seemed like she would pass out she gasped, "Master...please."

Alucard released her and looked into Seras' eyes to see she was quite drained. He smirked as he whispered, "That's it beg me. Remember, even if you have become stronger I am still your master."

Seras looked groggily up at Alucard as he still held her in please. Her lips parted as she drew in air and then replied, "I need blood."

Alucard's sinister smile grew as he let go of Seras. Before she could even move he produced a blood packet out of nowhere. "Is this what you wanted," Alucard replied as he watched Seras' eye focus on the packet.

Seras, out of instinct and hunger, made a lunge for the packet just to come up empty handed. She turned to see Alucard holding the packet in his other hand. Seras growled at Alucard and said, "Give me that packet," before lunging at Alucard.

Alucard smirked as he disappeared while saying, "Let's see how much you've progressed since last time police girl. If you can catch me then you can have the blood."

Seras growled before shouting, "Damnit, master come back here!"

* * *

Oliver labored in his lab long into the hours of the night. He had grown used to the long nights that he had to work to make his benefactor pleased. As he worked on some wiring on his newest project the warehouse door opened with alarming force. Oliver spun around to see his benefactor standing there with a look of anger on his face. The man walked forward with a grace so inhuman that he seemed like a ghost from some long time past. Oliver nodded his head at the man as he came to a stop a few feet away. "So who actually managed to piss you off," Oliver asked while going back to his work.

"An unexpected variable," answered the man in that same controlled tenor he always spoke in.

Oliver looked at him with a quirked eye because of his statement. The man stood at five feet nine inches with white hair falling down to the middle of his back. His body was lithe and seemed to be fit for a normal person. His face was flawless; seeming to be the defining look of attractive in a male, but his cold, all knowing eyes gave him the feel of an old soul in a young body. His outfit was simple enough: black trench coat, white t-shirt, black trousers, and calf high combat boots. The oddest thing about his attire was the katana that hung from around his waist. Oliver then noticed the broken clay figure spilling from his right hand and asked, "Didn't get what you need I see."

The man hissed and answered, "Correct. I grow tired of these puppet spells. When are you going to finish with my order Oliver?"

"I should be done in a few days. You'll just have to be patient until then. Besides, what is so important it can't wait for another day," Oliver asked while tightening a bolt.

The man's eyes narrowed before he replied, "I failed in getting the blood of the dragon and you are asking what can't wait?"

Oliver looked at the man and replied, "Yeah, I mean he's been asleep in that place this long. It's not like he's going anywhere."

In a blink of an eye the man had Oliver by the collar. His eyes change from their normal brown to a deep black. His tenor voice deepened and become almost demonic as he answered his henchman's question. "The problem is the dragon has a child and she is wide awake. Another problem is that my entry into the mansion might have awakened him. I have lived for many years Oliver and I have learned not to take my enemies likely."

Oliver was shaken to say the least. He knew his benefactor wasn't normal, but he didn't know what he exactly was. "I...I understand I'll get right to work on the last bit. Just keep your promise to me."

The man let go of Oliver and turned from him. "Good. Don't worry Oliver when I make a barging I hold my word."

Oliver sighed in relief at that and then remember something. He stood back up and said, "Well, all of the project isn't don't but the hunter is ready for you."

The man spun around with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. He followed Oliver to the back of the lab where two leopard looking robots sat on the floor. "The prototype and the first model are ready. AI and everything ready to go," Oliver explained as he turned on the prototype.

The man smile as he watched the robotic predator come to life. He walked next to robot and replied, "Good. Send this one out as a test. The main one I'm going to have to make some modification on," before laughing evilly.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	4. Curse of Sins Chapter 4: Beginning Anew

**Curse of Sins**

**Chapter: 4**

**Beginning Anew**

* * *

Next chapter up. Going to be spending most of the time on Alucard and Seras this chapter. Don't worry the plot will continue soon.

* * *

Alucard stood on top of the roof of the Hellsing manor as he looked out towards the city of London. Seras had chased him all over the mansion but still hadn't caught him in his little game. He looked up at the moon while asking out loud, "Now were is police girl. I thought she would be better at this."

As he was about to move he heard the light thud of boots landing on the roof. He spun around, trademark grin plastered on his face, and looked to see Seras glaring at him. He chuckled and remarked, "Your too noisy police girl. You'll have to do better than that to sneak up on me."

Seras growled as she lowered her stance and said, "Master I'm tired of this game. Now give me the blood!"

With her announcement she took off at full speed like a bullet out of a chamber. She bolted right at Alucard at blinding speed but she wasn't fast enough to fool his eyes. Right as she jumped for the bag; Alucard spun out of the way, and sent her falling off the roof. "Master," Seras screamed before she concentrated and angled into a perfect dive.

Alucard watched with interest as she plummeted towards the ground without worry. Right before she hit a dark pool opened up and she disappeared into it. Alucard smirked as he turned around to catch Seras materializing right in the middle of the roof. He took a step forward before saying, "I see you've improved a decent bit since the last time I was awake."

Seras huffed and replied, "No, kidding Master. It has been what? Thirty or Forty years since you were last awake? Of course I've gotten better. While you were sleeping time away I was out and about honing my skills."

Alucard took another step forward as Seras berated him and let off decades worth of frustrations. He stopped and lowered his glasses to the lower part of his nose as he gazed at Seras. While they where playing cat and mouse the right shoulder of her sundress had begun to slip down her shoulder. A little more movement and Seras would fall out of the dress altogether. Alucard moved again and brought himself within arms reach of Seras before saying, "Your skills won't be fully honed for quite sometime police girl. Don't get cocky until you are a bit older."

Seras huffed and was about to continue berating Alucard when his hand moved towards her shoulder. Seras stopped as Alucard reached for her and then replaced the cloth back over her shoulder. Seras blushed somewhat when she realized she almost fell out of her dress. She turned away from Alucard while crossing her arms over her chest before saying, "Thank you master."

Alucard grin and lowered his head right above Seras. He then lightly whispered in her ear, "Now I wouldn't want the whole world to see what belongs to me."

Seras spun around, and before thinking she slapped Alucard right in the face. At first she was frightened that he would retaliate, but she soon hide her fear and shouted, "Master, how dare you even suggest that, and their mine not yours!"

Alucard chuckled as he picked up his glasses from the roof and placed them back over his eyes. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the promised blood pack. He extended it to Seras and said, "Drink before you become too weak to move."

Seras didn't hesitate for a second once offered the packet. She grabbed it from Alucard before ripping the top off and gulping down the cold liquid. She could feel her hunger being sated and her strength began to return as she finished the packet. She then gazed at Alucard through the corner of her eyes as they began to glow slightly red. She frowned and replied, "Don't think I've forgotten what you said already. I aught to pummel you for that suggestion."

Before Seras could fully turn to face Alucard he had disappeared into thin air. Just as she began to look for him he appeared behind her. He grabbed her right arm and twisted it around her back into an arm lock. Seras struggled against him but found his grip like iron and his strength unimaginable. She felt his breath on the back of her neck before he said, "Even though I like a good 'sparring' match every once in a while you won't threaten me."

A small amount of fear came into Seras' mind as he tightened his grip on her. She then felt him slightly nuzzled her neck and had to stifle a sigh of pleasure. She felt his breath on her shoulder before he whispered again, "If you are a good girl I will reward you. But, if you misbehave then I will punish you like a disobedient dog."

Seras tried to squirm again but still had no success. She turned her head away from Alucard as she thought off the odd feeling of excitement that ran through her body. She looked up at the sky and mumbled, "Master...it's getting late."

"Now...now changing the subject won't help you police girl," Alucard sadistically replied as he tightened the hold on Seras' arm.

Seras ground her teeth together to keep herself from crying out. Her arm felt like it would break if anymore pressure was applied. Her heart began to race as the pain shot through her body and the feeling of Alucard's hand slowly crawled up her back. Her mind pulled away from the pain when she heard Alucard chuckle and say, "Seems you have a fan club that comes here nightly. Shall we give them a show."

Seras eyes shot wide open as she felt Alucard's hand slowly pull at the right shoulder of her dress. At the same time her sight found the audience Alucard was alluding to giving a show. The two teenagers were back and were watching the encounter with quite an interest. At seeing this Seras flailed harder as she tried to escape her master's grip. "No, master don't do this," Seras pleaded, "Don't do this to me."

Alucard's hand stopped moving the shoulder and his head lowered to Seras' ear. He chuckled and lightly bit Seras' ear before asking cruelly, "Why not? They seem to adore you. Don't you want to be seen as a sexual object by young men?"

"No," Seras shouted while stopping her attempts to escape. "Not them...not anyone like them. I might not be a powerful vampire but I will not be a human's wet dream."

Alucard nuzzled Seras' neck and replied, "Good. That's what makes a true nosferatu. Not power but pride in what you are is what makes true children of the night."

Seras felt the shoulder piece move back up and Alucard's grip loosen slightly. She was about to ask something when Alucard transported the both of them into his chamber. Alucard then released Seras before walking over to his table. He then took off his hat and glasses before laying them on the table. He then raised the top of his coffin and laid down while saying, "It is getting late."

Seras nodded while rubbing her wrist from where Alucard and clamped onto her. She turned and then said, "Then I'll see you tonight master."

Seras was about to walk through the wall when a black pool opened in front of her and she found herself right in front of Alucard's coffin. She looked at her master before saying, "Don't you think it is a little late for jokes, Master?"

Alucard smirked but then became serious as he replied, "That man that was here earlier wasn't normal. He can be a danger so why don't you share my coffin for a while."

Seras' face started glowing red like many a christmas light. She turned away from him and replied, "I...I think...think I'll be fine in my own coffin Master."

Before Seras could move she felt two arms snake around her waist and pull her into the coffin. Before she could move the coffin had closed and she found herself alone in the dark with Alucard. She was about to try to get out when she heard Alucard's voice, as his breath brushed against her hair, "Just get comfortable and sleep police girl."

Seras heard the commanding undertone and decided that this was a fight she didn't need to press right now. She turned around and let her head rest on Alucard's right shoulder as she got comfortable. She sighed before she heard, "Good day police girl."

Seras closed her eyes and replied, "Good day Master," as she tried to sleep and hoped that her heart wasn't beating so loud that her master could hear it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	5. Curse of Sins Chapter 5: Mind Games

**Curse of Sins**

**Chapter: 5**

**Mind Games**

* * *

Next chapter up. Sorry it took so long but it's a pain and a half to gear up for holidays in a retail job were you have to help train all the holiday help. Hopefully I can get back on track now.

Author warning: Lime/Light Lemon/citrus flavored goodness ahead. There are certain parts in this chapter that some people might not feel comfortable reading. If you are one of those I would suggest stopping about paragraph 34 and know that Alucard saves Seras.

(As for the light lemon thing I say that because I don't consider the below material enough to be classified a Lemon. I see it more as heavy Lime but some people might not see it that way.)

* * *

There was usually a guard on duty at this time of night. At least one man to watch over the storage areas but tonight he seemed to be absent. That is until you turned the corner and found a husk of a body wearing a security guards uniform. Down the hall a door was open and a light on as the man in the black trench coat sorted through what was in the room. He was in a storage room in center that studied brain disorders. He slowly picked through the old glass jars for the item he came to fetch. After a few more minutes he located the jar and pulled it out while saying, "There you are Jack. To think you could be found here."

The man pulled the jar out from the shelf and disappeared into the night air with a laugh.

* * *

Oliver was putting the finishing touches on the first prototype of his real work. He stepped back to take a look at what he had created for his benefactor. It was a human form made of metal with all the workings of a robot. As he was about to check everything once more his employer appeared with a jar full of chemicals and a human brain. Oliver quirked an eye and asked, "I thought I told you it had to be fresh to work as the robot's intelligence. That thing has to be over one hundred and seventy years old if not more."

"I know what you told me. Do not worry about the age of this organ. It will still operate once I finish with it," the man replied as he set the jar down.

He turned to Oliver and then said, "Have it ready soon. For now I have a few things to take care of," before disappearing into nothingness.

* * *

Seras was dreaming and remembering of times past. Remembering the days when Hellsing was still around and when she had more of a purpose in life than to just exist. She could remember her squad and the mission they were sent on every night. Oh, to live the past out again was a happy occasion when she did dream. As the dream continued Seras soon found herself standing in cheddar village but something was wrong about the place. "What's going on," she asked as she walked through the country side.

Indeed there was something wrong and that was the missing ghouls. There was no one here. No ghouls, no vampires, and no police. She couldn't figure it out but continued to walk as she feel drawn towards the church. She remembered the church vividly from that night ever since. She walked up to the doors and said, "This is where it happened so long ago," before pushing the doors open.

As she entered all the candles began to light as she continued to walk towards the alter. The final candles lit to reveal the man in the trench coat standing behind the alter with the bible in his hand. He smiled at Seras as she stopped in her tracks and prepared for a fight. "Welcome young walker of the night," he said slyly as the church doors swung shut.

"How are you here you bastard. This is my dream and I'm the one who controls it not you," Seras shouted as she kept her guard up.

"Oh really," asked the man as he threw the bible aside with a sneer.

Seras didn't respond she just stayed in place and watched his every move as he walked towards a stained glass window. He stopped and looked through the stained glass before commenting, "This place has a lot of sentimental value to you doesn't it?"

Seras jerked slightly at his statement and moved back a step before saying, "Lucky guess so what's it to you."

"This place means nothing to me...why I'd rather just burn it but it does mean something to you," the man replied before asking, "So what does it mean?"

He turned and looked at Seras as he continued, "Was this the church your family used when you were little? Maybe a place you could find refuge from the world?"

"No, it's not and why should I tell you anyway," Seras answered as she continuously chanted in her mind, 'Wake up, Wake up, come on Seras wake up.'

"Sorry, you can't leave yet," replied the man as he moved towards Seras slowly.

"But, I do see that this church is important and it wasn't for a family or spiritual matter. So what then could it be important for?"

Seras absently brought her hand up to the spot on her neck where Alucard had kissed her decades ago. The wounds of his fangs had never healed but Seras kind of liked it that way. "It's none of your business!"

The man stopped and quirked an eye as he watched Seras. He chuckled slightly and replied, "I see this is where he gave you his gift. And, this place is dear because of how caring he was to you."

"So what why do you care," Seras continued to shout and raise barriers in her mind against this intruder.

"It's important because it's something you want. You want that feeling back don't you? He's never shown you that much true tenderness since the night he turned you has he," the man continued to throw shots at Seras' barrier.

"No, I don't care about that. I have never cared about that. He has never shown that he can care and never will," Seras tried to defend with and icy reply.

The man laughed and countered, "You can't hide that from me. You carve for his affections no matter how bad he treats you. Even those years with him asleep that only helped to increase you want for him. I can help you with that if you will help me."

Seras backed away from him and answered, "Never! I will not betray my master to you no matter what."

"There is no betrayal here. All I need is a vial of his blood and then I will leave the both of you alone for the rest of your afterlives," the man soothed as he moved towards her again.

"That's all you want is a vial of his blood," Seras asked as she began to weaken.

It wasn't that his words were all hitting home it was also the images he was sending into her head. The sensations her body was feeling from the vision of her and Alucard in his chamber bed together. The feeling of Alucard's hands running over her body as they're lips danced with one another. "Yes, this is what you want, I can feel it within your soul. Just get the vial of blood for me and I can make you wildest dreams come true."

As the man was about to touch Seras' face the church doors shattered and standing there outline by the light of the blood red moon was Alucard. As the no life king advanced towards them the man pulled out of Seras' mind and prepared to face Alucard. He chuckled and said, "Seems I've been here too long. She did good to hold out until you noticed."

Alucard stopped with that smile plastered on his face before replying, "I have to give you credit I wouldn't have noticed had it not been for police girl's sleeping habits."

Alucard turned to Seras to see her almost hyperventilating and red as a beet. He chuckled and commented, "But, it is a good thing that you somewhat toss police girl. If you hadn't hit me then I wouldn't have noticed an intruder in your mind."

Seras nodded as she quickly tired to dispel the thoughts in her head. If Alucard hadn't already seen them then he would soon if she couldn't mask them. As she continued to rid herself of the impure thoughts she watched as the man and her master squared off. "I don't know how he got here but he good at reading thoughts," Seras supplied while standing.

"There are plenty of ways to do so but I don't sense the gift of the nosferatu on him. So what kind of mortal knows the ways of the magi," Alucard asked as he drew his jackal and aimed it at the man.

The man smiled and replied, "Who I am isn't important. But, yes I do know the secrets of the magics of the old world. Also the fact that you have pulled your weapon tells me that either you don't care for her well being or that you are rusty on your magic. This church is part of her mind. If that bullet misses me then it will cause quite a bit of damage to her mind...might even kill her."

Seras gulped at the information and looked at Alucard to judge what he would do. Alucard didn't back down but he didn't fire either he kept his aim on the stranger and waited. Seras started to inch towards her master but stopped when she heard the stranger say, "Remember my offer. Bring it to me and you will never see me again."

Before Seras could even respond he was gone leaving her in her dreams with Alucard. She turned back towards her master just to be but a few inches away from his face. Her lips took on a goofy smirk that showed she was embarrassed from the way Alucard was looking at her. She waved and said softly, "Hi Master."

Alucard smirked at Seras before he asked, "Now what kind of offer was he making you? It better not be anything you might regret."

Seras rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she blurted, "Nothing, nothing at all. I would never accept it anyway so there's nothing to worry about," before turning around and trying to wake up.

Seras opened her eyes just to still be in her dream and Alucard right back in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back slightly. Seras back hit a wall and she couldn't help but look up at Alucard. Alucard's hat and glasses disappeared as he leaned a bit closer to Seras while saying, "One last chance Seras. Either tell me freely or I will go searching for what he was offering you."

Seras turned red in the face and decided that it might be better if she told Alucard what the man wanted and just leave out what he had offered. "He wanted me to give him a vial of your blood," she answered before turning her head to try and hide her blushing.

Alucard quirked an eye at the information but decided to think about it later. 'There still something she's hiding,' he thought as moved his hands from Seras' shoulders to the collar of her police woman's uniform. He began to slowly play with the first button as he replied, "But, what did he offer. Deals aren't any good if you gain something from them."

"He said he'd leave me alone if I did it," Seras replied hurriedly as her eyes where now fixed on Alucard's hands and her blush spread.

Alucard undid her top button and moved to playing with the second. He chuckled and replied with a slight growl present in his voice, "Your not telling me the whole truth Seras. Ever time you don't fully answer my questions I'm going to undo a button. It's up to you. Either you get it over with now or I start to get my own show."

Seras' hands came up to Alucard's wrist in reaction. She knew that pushing him away wasn't a good idea, it would only encourage him to do more, but she couldn't just stand still either. "Master please. It's...it's just...just so embarrassing. Don't make me say it please don't make me say it."

"Strike two," Alucard answered as he undid another button.

Seras tried to keep his hand where they where but she was having trouble with holding him off. "He said he would fulfill my wildest dreams. Please stop master."

"Strike three. Your not being fully truthful with me Seras," Alucard replied as he undid her third button. He began to move down, fighting Seras all the way, as he continued, "Two more and I'll have to move past the shirt."

Seras closed her eyes in humiliation as she knew Alucard now had a good view of her bra and the beginnings of her breasts. Her breath became clipped as she felt the excitement starting to run through her body again. He hadn't touched her like this before and she was losing the battle in her mind. Her grip lessened slightly as she begged in a hushed voice, "No, please don't do this. I can't...can't say it I just can't."

Alucard smirked mischievously as he received his answer from the way Seras was reacting to what he was doing. He raised his and placed them under Seras' shirt. His gloved hands contacted her skin and cause her to gasp. He chuckled as he slowly ran his hands up towards her chest. "I think I have found the answer I wanted," Alucard replied as his hands slowly cupped her breasts.

Seras moaned as she felt his palms under her chest. The slight squeeze he gave them only helped to quicken her breathing as she sighed. She couldn't help but moan loudly as his index fingers began to play with cloth just above her hardening nipples. "Master...please," she had asked him to stop but now she could help but ask for more.

Alucard heard Seras' plea for more attention and noticed her exposing her neck to him. He lowered his head and licked at the same spot he had kissed her before. "Good girl," was the only thing he said before biting into Seras' neck with some force.

Seras moaned as she felt Alucard bite her again and that same feeling she had decades ago came back to her. His vampiric kiss was a source of pure pleasure for her and she had dreamed of the day she would feel it again. She ran her fingers through his ebony hair as she held on to the back of his head as he continued to drain her. Her breath and heart were racing as Alucard sucked on the wound in her neck. She pulled him closer wanting more and almost yelling begged, "Yes! Master please...more!"

Alucard released Seras from his kiss and pulled back his head. Seras was like putty in his arms as he looked at her. He eyes were unfocused and her face was rather flushed. She was spent and could barely speak much less move. Her half lidded eyes looked up at him as if to say something but they then slowly closed and Seras dosed off. Alucard picked Seras up and held her like a bride while whispering, "There now sleep peacefully for today. For tonight holds work for us to do."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


	6. Curse of Sins Chapter 6: The Night After

**Curse of Sins**

**Chapter: 6**

**The Night After**

* * *

Here's the next chapter. This is another one of the mostly Alucard and Seras chapters.

* * *

Seras bolted awake as she sat up and passed through the coffin lid. She hastily looked around the room as she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. 'Was that real or just a weird dream,' she thought to herself as she hit the button to lift the coffin lid. The lid moved up to reveal that she was the only one in the coffin. Apparently Alucard was already up and moving about the mansion. "Master," Seras asked but received no answer.

After finding that she was the only one in the room Seras noticed that her body felt somewhat sticky. She rubbed a hand on her arm to determine that the sticky feeling came from dried sweat. She huffed and thought, 'I really hope that it was just a dream,' as she swung her legs over the edge of the coffin.

After setting her feet on the cold stone floor she looked around the room starting at her right. She noticed the almost broken shoulder strap of her purple sun dress and groaned knowing she would have to try and repair it herself. She continued to look around the room and stopped when she saw a door on her left. It wasn't the door leading into the hall and Seras had never been inside her master's chambers before. Curiosity took hold as she stood up and began to walk towards the door. She opened the door to be greeted by darkness and something shimmering with the ambient light. She felt along the wall until she found a light switch. She flipped the switch to see two medium sized pools of water built into the floor. She walked towards the water while thinking out loud, "This is interesting. But, why does master need two bathing pools?"

She stopped at the first pool on the right wall of the large bathroom. She bent down and lowered her hand in to find it was cold. It felt like it had just been pumped out of a garden hose. Not icy cold but cold enough to wake you up quickly. She shook the water off her hand as she walked to the second pool on the far left wall. She repeated her actions to find this pool was like a large hot tub. Her skin tingled at the warmth and she couldn't help but sigh. She quickly looked around and saw that no one was around. She stood and moved back to the door. Seras shut and locked the door before walking back to the warm pool and stripping. "Looks like I'll take care of the need to take a shower," she said to herself as she lowered her body into the warm pool.

She found a bench built into the wall of the pool and sat down. After a moment of soaking Seras leaned back and slipped into the water to where only her head was above the water. "This is wonderful," she said as she stretched out in the pool.

Seras slowly closed her eyes as she began to relax. It had been a long while since she had been able to take a long soaking bath. 'Seeing as how once I joined Hellsing I was given a private but base shower and that was it,' Seras thought as she breathed in deeply.

"Well it seems you found this place quickly," came the familiar booming voice from the doorway of the bathroom.

Seras' eyes snapped open and she automatically folded her legs in front of herself before screaming, "Master! Get out now!!"

Alucard laughed at the fast reaction time his fledgling had. 'You would think I peeked in on her bathing all the time with the way she acts,' he thought as he walked forward.

"This is my bath," Alucard began to explain, "So if anyone should have to leave it would be you. But, even I'm not that rude."

Seras glared at him as he stopped at the top of the room and looked at her for a moment. He then walked down the floor in-between the pools until he was right across from her. Alucard turned and faced Seras as he sat down with a smirk on his face. He watched Seras as a wolf would watch at deer. A predatory gaze in his eyes but he didn't take action and just sat there watching. "You don't have to hide you know...It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Seras scowled at Alucard as she rested here chin on top of her knees. She stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "Well, you might have seen others before but your not getting a free show from me."

Alucard's smile only grew as he continued to look at Seras. He chuckled before replying, "So you feel like being a prude now? Oh well, we'll have some fun later then," and then disappeared into thin air leaving Seras to blink.

She looked at the spot Alucard had just been and thought, 'What in the world is Master up to now?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Seras heard Alucard in the back of her mind.

* * *

The beat of the music in the night club tore through room as the people swayed back and forth to the music. Everything seemed to be in order with the exception that the normal DJ was sick and the replacement didn't seem to fit. But, he played the music well and did his job which is all that mattered to the patrons of the club. The DJ started another song as he watched the dancers and then looked up to the rafters of the building. He smiled as he saw a glint in the shadows and said, "Now, Jack show them the true meaning of fear."

* * *

Seras was walking through the Hellsing manor as she usually did during the night. She found out the hard way that immortality got boring when you are all alone all of the time. 'Well at least Alucard's awake now,' she thought before somewhat retracing, 'Whether that is a blessing or a cruse is yet to be determined.'

She stop as she reached the stairs to go to the first floor when a great pain hit her. She clasped her head when she heard screams in her mind. It was as if a slaughter was taking place in her mind and she could not tune it out. The screams of people filled her mind as she felt her legs go. She dropped to her knees as she fought off screaming from the pain in the back of her mind. This was not like anything she had felt before. Right as she thought she would pass out the screams stopped. As she was lifting her head she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Alucard standing over her gritting his teeth like he had just stumped his toe. "Master what's happening," Seras asked as she stood and turned towards him while grabbing a hold of his coat.

Alucard looked down as the screams stopped and smirked at Seras. He moved his hand up from her shoulder to cup her cheek and looked at her with knowing eyes before replying, "Seems someone choose to send you a bit of a vision. Now who would know of you other than me?"

Seras blushed slightly as the dream came back to her mind. She quickly turned her face from Alucard while quickly covering up her thoughts. "Nothing...No one should know of me," Seras replied nervously.

Alucard gripped her chin and forcefully pulled Seras' gaze back to him. He lessened his grip when Seras didn't resist him and said, "Oh, but someone does to send you this kind of a vision."

"Ma...Maybe," Seras replied again as she continued to cover her thoughts and looked down.

Alucard kneeled in front of Seras before pulling her towards him in an embrace. He chuckled as Seras blushed even more at his touch. He then nuzzled her neck as he replied, "Yes, someone knows you and since I stopped it from making you faint how are you going to repay me?"

Seras somewhat cooled off as she understood what he was asking of her. She nodded and offered her neck to Alucard before saying, "With my blood, Master."

Alucard raised his hand and brushed back her strawberry blonde hair before whispering, "Good girl."

Seras jerked slightly as his fangs penetrated her skin once again. She leaned into him as the embrace took hold of her. Her heart began to beat as she began to float in the pleasure of his vampire kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head and entwined her fingers in his dark hair as she moaned. "Master...I...please," Seras tried to speak but found it almost impossible as Alucard continued to drain her.

After another moment Alucard released Seras and looked at her flushed face and glossy eyes. He smirked at the effect his bite had on her. He licked the wound so it would heal and chuckled lowly at Seras' sigh when he finished. He looked at her again and said, "Drink you meal for the night and meet me at the front gates in five minutes. We have some hunting to do."

Seras nodded slowly as the last waves of pleasure rolled through her body. She turned and walked away while trying to make sure her legs did not give out in front of Alucard. The last thing she need was him teasing her about enjoying his bite too much, 'I just hope he ignores it. I don't need anymore of his attention. If he keeps this up I'll be dead because of blood loss,' Seras thought as she went to the library.

Alucard watched his fledgling stiffly walk off as he licked his lips. 'Police girl taste as good as the first time...and is still fun to tease. Seems this early awakening isn't so bad,' Alucard thought as he laughed and disappeared down to his chambers to retrieve his weapons.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


End file.
